


Alone

by Themaidsdiaries



Category: All Creatures Great and Small (TV), All Creatures Great and Small - James Herriot
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaidsdiaries/pseuds/Themaidsdiaries
Summary: Tristan and James watch Siegfried and Mrs. Hall from the window.
Relationships: Siegfried Farnon & Mrs. Hall, Siegfried Farnon/Mrs. Hall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Forgive my typos and grammar mistakes (or bad word choices). I just write for fun.

"I really don't understand why my brother wants to be alone." Tristan comments. He and Siegfried argued the previous day about it, shouting, despite the small crowd in the next room.

"Perhaps I'm mistaken, Tris, but I don't see him so alone." James replies, looking out the exam room window with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look."

Tristan approaches the window curiously. Siegfried and Mrs. Hall are talking outside by the car. Siegfried is always screaming, but at that moment Tristan and James cannot hear what they are talking about, although the interesting thing is the way they behave. Standing face to face they talk something that makes them laugh. Then Siegfried makes a face, probably Mrs. Hall is scolding him and whatever the answer he gives her, it makes her sigh and glares at him. But Siegfried walks away smiling, a wide, bright smile that Tristan hasn't seen in a long time.

Siegfried settles in the Rover and Mrs. Hall approaches the passenger side and hands him a package. A snack, Tristan is sure of that. Then she pulls Sieg's wallet, that he was already leaving behind, from her apron's pocket. Siegfried seems to be grateful and smiles again. Tristan doesn't remember seeing his brother smile so much, not in his presence at least, but maybe the problem is him, not Siegfried in this case. Anyway, Tristan watches Mrs. Hall turn on her heel to enter the house.

"I will be home before dinner." Siegfried's loud voice reaches his ears.

Mrs. Hall looks over her shoulder and nods. "See you later."

When she turns her back on him her smile is so bright. But before Tristan can register her smile he notices his brother looking her from corner of his eyes.

"Is he checking on her?" The almost rhetorical question is whispered to James.

"We can dare to suspect he is."

"Something needs to be done about it." Tristan responds in a conspiratorial tone. "These two are in desperatly need of some fun."

“No, Tris. You will leave them alone. They will eventually notice it. That is, if they haven't already.” They face each other. Tristan tries to process that information. Siegfried and Mrs. H spent long months living alone together True, they both spent most of the day busy, but they have been spending their free hours in each other's company since... Since when? What if...

Distracted, they do not pay attention to the sound of the car leaving and take a long time to notice that Mrs. Hall is glaring at them from the entrance steps. Her crossed arms and slightly furrowed brow are a warning of danger. Tristan swallows, loudly.

"She caught us." Jim says between his teeth waving to Mrs. H.

“I think you're right, Jim. Better to leave them alone. ” Tristan responds by giving Mrs. H a forced smile, but deep down he hopes that at some point in the near future she will become Mrs. F.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
